


Light These Lights

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Morisco celebrates their anniversary with cake. Isco Jr insists that his fathers make a wish and blow out candles. They comply.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> PARABÉNS! Que o teu ano seja cheio da alegria verde. Força Jubas!
> 
> Title and inspiration from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8g9U2vGkmo) of the same name by Debbie Friedman _z"l_. (The Hebrew part is the text of the blessings said when lighting the Chanukah lights.)

"Papi! Daddy! Wake up!"  
Isco and Álvaro did as they were told. Their son was bouncing on the bed with more energy than the entire Real Madrid squad on a good day. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, MORISCO!"  
"Thank you!" The men hugged Isco Jr. tightly, once again wondering how he had learned their ship name. (Álvaro blamed Marcelo, while Isco blamed Cris.) Álvaro smiled and said, "Can you go downstairs and start breakfast, _mijo,_ while Papi and I order cake for tonight?"  
"OK!" Junior ran off.  
"Just because he's named for me doesn't mean he can cook like me," pointed out Isco.  
"I expect cold cereal and Cola Cao, just like his Tío Capitán Iker taught him," said Álvaro. "Quite frankly, I don't care what he does, so long as he stays out of this room."  
"Good thinking! This is why I married you!"  
(The reader is invited to imagine the rest, while the narrator jumps ahead to dinner that evening.)

Dinner that night was paella courtesy of Sergio. Junior also gave his fathers their present: a drawing of an anchovy hugging a jar of marinara sauce. After the meal, Isco brought out the cake he had purchased earlier that day. It was a carrot cake, with lots of frosting hearts on the top for decoration. "Candles!" said Junior. "We need candles!"  
"We do?" Álvaro was surprised. "It isn't anyone's birthday, Junior."  
"But you said that an anniversary is like a birthday for a marriage," said Junior. "And Tío Gareth said it was the birthday of Morisco."  
"Gareth taught you the word Morisco?" Isco was surprised.  
"Everyone knows the word Morisco." Junior activated his puppy eyes. "I want you to make a wish and blow out the candles! You deserve wishes!"  
The men couldn't argue with that, so Isco took out a bunch of candles and put them in the cake. Álvaro lit them, and both men closed their eyes for a moment before blowing them out. Junior applauded. "Now we eat the cake!"

After putting Junior to bed, Isco and Álvaro went to their own bedroom and started making out like horny teenagers. When they stopped to breathe, Isco asked, "If we tell each other what we wished for, does it mean the wish won't come true?"  
"I doubt it." Álvaro smirked. "I wished that we would always be as happy and healthy as possible, not to mention good at football and drop-dead sexy."  
"Not bad." Isco grinned. "I wished that Junior would someday find his Álvaro."

**Author's Note:**

> Cola Cao is a chocolate powder one mixes with milk. It has various vitamins and minerals, and Iker Casillas is a fan.  
> Tomorrow's work will be a drabble involving an attempt to make latkes (potato pancakes fried in oil) that ends very, very badly. Whom should it star?


End file.
